Jacob's Pack
Summary Originally, there was one single shifter pack of La Push . Sam Uley acted as Alpha , but the death of Emily Young tore it apart splitting the pack between it's rightful Alpha Jacob Black, and Sam. Jacob was followed by four of his pack and has grown since. Pack Members: *Jacob Black *Max Lindsay *Leah Clearwater *Seth Clearwater *Quil Ateara *Embry Call *Dylan Rivers The Split Emily Young was found dead in the La Push forest, seemingly attacked and mauled by a large animal. Sam, who had imprinted on her, immediately jumped to blame his ex girlfriend and Emily's cousin Leah for murder. Jacob, jumping to her defense began a grudge and ripped the pack down the middle taking those who believed Leah's innocence for his own pack members and leaving Sam's Pack to their own territory. Pack Members Jacob Black Jacob Black, is seventeen years old and the rightful leader of the La Push shifters. He created the secondary pack after reclaiming his leadership that he had previously given to Sam Uley. Like all Alpha's, Jacob has the power to force his pack to follow his orders but rarely uses it. He tries to accomidate the lives of all pack members and in return tends to run too many shifts himself, rarely sleeping and thriving on coffee because of it. Max Lindsay Maximillian Lindsay is the Beta of Jacob's pack and the only wolf not raised in America. Max is nineteen years old and was born in England, now living in La Push due to a chain of events. So far the only pack member imprinted, he tries to spend as much time as possible with his imprint Kaya Rivers who he shares residence with. Max is fun loving, hyper and tends to joke about everything. He and Jacob don't always see eye to eye and there have been several disputes because of it. Max is also the only shifter to be taken captive by the Volturi, of whom at the time were concidering keeping him as a pet. Leah Clearwater Twenty years old, Leah is the only known female shifter and the reason for why that is is still unknown. She shifted the same time as her younger brother Seth and was the essential reason for the pack split. Being Emily's cousin, and the ex-girlfriend of Sam, Leah was always jealous of Emily but never would have killed her. Unfortunately for her, Sam thought differently and blamed Leah for the death of his imprint. Seth Clearwater Leah's little brother Seth is the youngest in Jacob's pack so far. He's fourteen years old and believes firmly that his sister would never kill his favourite cousin. Devestated by Emily's death it's been taking him some time to get over the events. He thinks about the whole thing a lot more than other pack mates give him credit for and he's worried that whoever really did kill Emily might be out to get other imprints, he also wishes that the two packs could be back together as one whole. Still in school, as well as being the youngest, Seth works his runs less than most, that doesn't mean he's happy about it. Quil Ateara The only reason Quil joined up with the rebel pack os because Jacob is one of his best friends. He's sixteen and he, Jake and Embry have been stuck to each other's hips since they could walk. He thinks that Leah is guilty, causing a lot of tension in the pack but he isn't about to let Embry and Jake stay alone with her. He was the last out of Jake and Embry to shift and resented it as a human (even though he wasn't really sure what was going on). Quil pretty much loves being in a pack, any pack, and tends to take nightshifts a lot. Embry Call Embry helps make up the group of best friends between him, Quil and Jake. He joined up Jake's pack because of that, never going to leave them behind again. He was the first to phase out of his group of friends and sort of became the odd one out at the time because of it. The weird thing was, that his mother wasn't Quileute, meaning that his father had to be in order for Embry to inherite the gene, meaning that somewhere along the line, someone's dad would have had to have cheated with his mom in order for him to be what he is today. While he was seperated from his friends he started to try and figure out who the man was, and even having his friends along now he keeps it up. He hasn't told anyone yet, and figured out how to keep the thoughts from his mind while he's phased. Dylan Rivers Dylan is the most recent edition to Jacob's pack. Having phased on December 6th, he was set off intentionally by Jacob when he made a comment about his girlfriend. His sister Kaya had been watching him for a while before hand and when she noticed the signs she called Jacob up immediately. Jacob was there to quickly pull him into the pack and Kaya followed quickly after to make sure he was alright. He's still learning the ropes but it's getting easier. Category:Wolf Pack Category:Quileute Category:Shifter Category:Group